Pysch
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the pysch 30 community at LiveJournal. Claim: The Sanzo party. No pairings or shounenai.1.Separation anxiety.


Document Opened: 11/25/2007, 07:07pm.

Authors Note:

For the psych30 community at LiveJournal.

Claim: The Sanzo-party.

Character(s) for this one. Genjo Sanzo and chibi Goku. Pre-journey.

Theme/Prompt: Separation Anxiety.

Distress caused by the absence of an infant's primary caregiver.

(Copied and pasted from Remove for link.)(Link can be found at the pysch30 community.)

Goku's first time away from Sanzo while he goes away for a couple of days.

Warning for possible out of character-ness. No pairings or shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;b.

//////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

//////\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

Hearing the door click shut he knew that Sanzo had left. He was staying with Gojyo and Hakkai this time. He was only going to be gone for three days but due to a few incidents at the temple from last time, most of the monks were less thrilled than normal.

Wasn't his fault if they didn't like his idea of fun. Besides, a few of those were accidents.

Sometimes he got to go and other times he didn't. Since it was only for three days he staying behind. He could still remember the first time he had to stay behind...

_////Memory.\\\\_

It was strange at first without Sanzo there. Almost none of the other monks would talk to him and it was getting lonely. He stopped and looked from the hall out to the evening sky.

It would only be another few hours before night and then sleep. Which also meant another day without Sanzo. He let out a low sigh and went to find _something _to do.

It was nighttime now and he was sitting up in his bed, having some trouble sleeping. Remembering earlier that day.

_///FlashBack\\\_

_"But why can't I go with you?" He watched as Sanzo checked his gun, looking on with slightly pleading eyes._

_"Because there is no way I'm taking a brat with me. Besides, it's only for two days." He tucked his gun away after making sure that it was loaded._

_"But..." _

_Sanzo cut him off. "No buts. It's only two days." _

_////End Flashback\\\ _

He sighed and looked down at his blanket with sad eyes, he hoped Sanzo was alright.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\////////

The second day seemed to go on for an eternity. While the other monks carried on with their chores, he spent some time wandering around the temple.

His mind filled with different thoughts, possibilities. _'Hope Sanzo makes it back safely...'_ Even knowing that he would, it still didn't make it much easier.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

He had been a little late in returning._'Stupid bandits.'_.Still,He had partly expected one of them to come and complain about the monkey, speaking of which he had yet to see him. He walked on past as they said the usual 'Welcome back Master Sanzo' and headed to his office.

\\\\\\\\\

After turning another corner he almost fell backward when something charged into him. "You're finally back!". Big golden eyes looked up at him with happiness and part relief.

He got out the harisen and thwacked the aforementioned monkey with it.

"What was that for?"

"How many times have I said not to run around the halls?" He put the fan back in his sleeve.

The child shrugged since he hadn't kept count. Sanzo started to head for his office again and Goku was right behind him asking all kinds of questions about his trip.

_////End Memory.\\\\_

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Kyu?" The little dragon was hovering in front of him. "Oh, hey, Hakuryu."

He smiled, they had gotten meat-buns that night. Speaking of which, he went to find something to eat. Hakuryu close behind.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\

11/30/2007, 06:47pm

I had this posted for all of ten minutes give or take; until I found out that I over looked a rule at pysch 30. When you claim a group, you have to at least mention everyone in the group. So I had to take it down and then after some work I got an idea to add on to this one.

All in all the word count for the fic is: 500.

See you people later.

Edited: 11/29/2007, 12:29-39am.

Another Edit.11/30/2007, 06:46pm.-11/30/2007, 06:54pm.


End file.
